A ‘cloud’ is a common word used to define computing systems and storage that have been networked to provide computing and storage resources to devices connected to the Internet. The reliability and security of a cloud is usually performed in a world where computer networks are a key element in intra-entity and inter-entity communications and transactions. Various tools have been used by network administrators, government, security consultants, and hackers to test the vulnerabilities of the cloud, such as, for example, whether any virtual machines (VMs) in the cloud can be accessed and controlled remotely without authorization. Through this intensive testing, the cloud can be “hardened” against common vulnerabilities and esoteric attacks.
A tool such as a vulnerability scanner can be used to test an individual VM in the cloud to determine which VMs are “open”, these “open” VMs may provide access for possible intrusion, and potentially represent a vulnerability that can be exploited by a malicious hacker. However, because of the vast number of hosts in a provider's multi-tenancy cloud, scanning takes a long time.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.